Tiempos dorados (?)
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todo estaría bien mientras que estuviera con Mana./ Este conjunto de drabbles participa para el "mes de apreciacion Diciembre 2015-Allen Walker" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Hoshino Katsura, que vuelve este Enero 2016.

Tiempo: niñez.

Palabras: 271 según Word.

* * *

 _ **El payaso.**_

* * *

– Mana… ¿Por qué eres un payaso?

El hombre de cara blanca sonrió con esos labios rojos, sabiendo que aún tenía el maquillaje en la cara. A pesar del hambre, del frío que sintió en ese mismo momento, hizo parecer como si aún tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para reír y desordenar los cabellos cafés de aquel niño que fue cuidando una vez que lo encontró en la calle vagabundeando, con la mirada perdida. Allen solo le vio, queriendo una respuesta, sintiéndose bien al ver la sonrisa que daba el adulto que le cuidaba.

– Bueno, resulta que yo vengo de una familia de payasos…

– ¿Familia de payasos?

– Sí, toda mi familia era de payasos, mi madre y mi hermano, todos lo eran, solamente que yo era tan buen payaso que fui a mostrar mi show al público en general, mi madre Katrina no quería que vaya, pero yo insistí tanto que me dejó.

– Entonces… ¿Te gusta ser un payaso?

– No, gustar no, es mi vida –siguió sonriendo a pesar de que se sentía tan agotado– A ti no te gusta ¿cierto?

Allen lo medito un poco siendo como un viento soplaba con fuerza y lo hacía temblar, después de todo, ellos vivían en la calle, sobreviviendo como se podía, pero al ver la mirada y sonrisa de aquel sujeto, ya sintió calor y la respuesta hacía esa pregunta fue clara.

– Mientras que este contigo, también mi vida es ser un payaso.

Mana volvió a sonreír y desordenarle los cabellos, mientras que él se sintió bien con esa respuesta totalmente cierta, no importaba lo que pasara, mientras que estuviera con Mana, todo estaría bien.

* * *

Bien volví de la reciente muerte, lo siento, es que las vagaciones me distraen y me pierdo, en fin, ya está aquí la historia de Moyashi-chan, y especialmente en estas fechas de navidad y su cumpleaños, aunque la verdad es que hubiera sido bello que en este mes Hoshino hubiera puesto un nuevo capítulo del manga que tanto esperamos, bueno, en Enero será.

Este drabble tenía que ser niñez, y como bien saben, los niños preguntan y preguntan de cualquier cosa, he aquí porque empieza con un pregunta este drabble.

Bueno sin más espero que les guste este drabble.


	2. cuenta un

Radet: K+

Palabras: 336 según Word.

* * *

 ** _Cuenta un…_**

* * *

Al venir el invierno sintió como el frío le tomaba por presa, sintiendo que hasta su cabellera café se volvía de un color blanco por la nieve, mientras que el adulto de mirada tranquila –algo triste, aunque nunca lo noto– y sonrisa que hacía parecer que todo andaba bien, lo vio riendo un poco, haciendo notar su vaho.

– ¿Te parece si te cuento un cuento? Así tal vez no sientas tanto frio.

Los ojos plateados le vieron interesados, mientras que iba abrazando sus piernas. La verdad es que el frio era insoportable, sobre todo cuando estaban en la calle debajo de un techo de alguna tienda, a pesar del frio que calaba en su ser, el cuento parecía la perfecta forma para dormir y, sabía que al día siguiente seguiría vivo y con Mana.

– Una vez yo me encontré con mi hermano Neah, él se había alegrado mucho por verme después de que se fue de mi casa.

– ¿Por qué tu hermano se fue de tu casa?

– Um… bueno, resulta que él adoraba la música y se fue a estudiar eso a otro lugar. En fin, cuando él me vio me suplico que me fuera con él y yo estaba a punto de aceptar hasta que… vino un hada mágica payasa y me dijo que debía ser payaso callejero –Allen rió un poco– ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me crees?

– No es eso, solo que… las hadas no existen.

– Sí existen, yo la vi –el niño solo siguió sonriendo mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en hombre del payaso– ¿Ya tienes sueño?, bien, te cuento el cuento después.

Con Mana, aun cuando había nieve en las calles, se sentía con calor suficiente para sonreír y creer que no iba a morir ese día –al menos no por la nieve–, no importaba si era un frio hecho para matar a gente, si estaba Mana a su lado todo iba a salir bien, estupendamente bien, aunque Allen tenía apenas 8 años, sabía que si estaba con él, todo iría genial.

* * *

Esta historia es linda, tranquila, la verdad no sé porque no pude acabarla antes, es algo tan raro, tal vez la inspiración me esté dejando otra vez o sea por el simple hecho que me duele la espalda –estoy vieja a los 15 años T-T –.

Sin más espero que les guste.


	3. Hola Mana

Género: crimen.

Palabras: 366 Según Word.

* * *

 ** _Hola Mana._**

* * *

Sonrió al ver a Mana a lo lejos, corrió muy rápido para alcanzarlo y abrazarlo, mientras que le decía por su nombre, pero una vez que vio mejor su rostro notó una diferente algo grande en Mana, y no, no era el hecho que él no le devolvió el abrazó, sino, el simple hecho que Mana tenía el cabello corto y parecía algo confundido. Dejó de abrazarlo y luego notó la sonrisa que daba Mana de cabello corto.

– Mana ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

Entonces Mana vino, el Mana de cabello largo apareció en la espalda del Mana de cabello corto, la verdad es que Allen no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, era como si Mana se hubiera partido en dos y en este mismo momento estuviera ahí.

– Niño… quiero hablar un rato con Mana –sonrió el Mana de cabello corto– así que si quieres puedes ir a comprarte algo –después de lo dicho le acerco algo de dinero–.

El asintió levemente, mientras que sentía confundido, pero si había un Mana quería hablar con el otro Mana, suponía que no habría nada malo y lo más seguro sea que esto sea un sueño, en donde se haya imaginado el escenario de la existencia de dos Manas, ya que si un Mana hacía que todo estuviera bien, con dos estaría perfecto.

Aunque antes nunca tuvo un sueño parecido, no dudo ni por un momento que esto no sea un sueño y si no era un sueño, era que Mana se dividido en dos para estar siempre con él, de igual manera estaba feliz, era muy emocionante el pensar tener dos personas tan buenas… tan Manas, por hecho mismo no le importó mucho ese hecho, así que solo se concentró en que dulce quería comprarse para él, para Mana y Mana.

Pero una vez que llegó después de comprarse un dulce, vio algo que le hizo dudar sobre la idea de un sueño feliz, era el simple hecho de ver a Mana botado en el suelo, mientras que el otro Mana de cabello corto lo agarraba y sollozaba. Soltó los dulces y fue corriendo para ver mejor la escena.

 _"Era un sueño, ¿Cierto?"_

* * *

¿Murió Mana? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué hay dos Manas?, bien es simple, una es Neah y otro el Mana original, ya que son gemelos… son idénticos y como Allen no sabe que es "gemelo" piensa que hay dos Manas, es así de simple.

Sin más, espero que les guste.


	4. Y adiós Mana

Emoción: confusión.

Palabras: 322 según Word.

* * *

 _ **Y adiós Mana.**_

* * *

Él gritó tan fuerte que las personas cerca de él se dieron vuelta para el simple hecho de verlo y hacer un circulo alrededor de Mana y Mana. Al ser un niño solo pudo llorar y acercarse a un Mana botado en el piso, mientras que jalaba de su traje para intentar hacer que despierte, sin embargo mientras más intentaba despertarlo, más se daba cuenta que ese acto era imposible, –que tal vez esto no era un sueño– luego vio al otro Mana con la mirada vacía y tan triste que nunca antes vio en esos ojos cafés.

Mana de cabello corto llamó a la ambulancia, mientras que el circulo formado por la gente curiosa consolaba a Allen y/o veía el cadáver de Mana. Era obvio, pero sin embargo aun cuando llego la ambulancia, tanto como Mana como Allen tenían la esperanza de ver como Mana abría los ojos y sonreía como siempre, pero el final abrupto vino cuando Mana ya nunca más abrió los ojos.

La verdad es que no entendía muy bien la situación, había dos Manas y ahora solo había uno –como siempre hubo–, no sabía por qué a pesar de tener aun Mana ahí junto a él, no se sentía tan feliz como con el otro Mana… aunque ¿Quién era el verdadero Mana? O si ¿En realidad desde un comienzo hubo dos Manas y él nunca se dio cuenta? Tantas preguntas, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, después de todo Mana no quería hablar con él y por eso estaba tan confundido.

– Allen ¿Cierto?

– Si… –ahí se sintió aún más confundido–.

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

– ¡Claro!, yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado Mana.

La expresión de Mana cambio un poco, podría decirse fácilmente que se puso triste, pero al ver la cara de Allen viéndole con los ojos plateados, pareció haber melancolía y… esperanza en los ojos cafés de Mana.

– Bien… Allen, entonces ven, conmigo, Mana.

* * *

Acabe, sí, sí, es la fecha límite para acabar ese reto, pero las vagaciones arruinan mi mente, la verdad y es raro, ya que mi gran actividad es cuando estoy en clases… soy rara, lo sé XD.

Al final Mana murió y Neah se quedó con Allen ¿Por qué?, Mana veía a Allen parecido a Neah, por lo cual puede pasar lo contrario así que Neah agarro a Allen porque se parece a Mana.

Bien ahora con los títulos… "El payaso cuenta un… hola Mana y un adiós Mana"

Espero que les guste y desearía ver un comentario, hasta la otra.


End file.
